


Ectoplasma

by TheHSPlayer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHSPlayer/pseuds/TheHSPlayer
Summary: Zim needs money, Dib has a car.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ectoplasma

Dib's hormones would be the end of his life.

At his young age he could see how all of this developed, which wasn't too far in the future, because Zim would end up killing him by doing absolutely nothing more than to lean against his windshield.

If an override of hormones wasn't the cause of his early grave, it would be starvation for not buying enough food. All his efforts at the gas station part time were going to clean his car, over and over, every Tuesday and Thursday, just to look at Zim in short shorts scrubbing the already impossibly clean hood.

"Again??" Zim asked, crossing his arms "Zim can't see anything dirty in this wretched machine"

"Well, you know, Zim? Uh... ectoplasma is not visible to the naked eye, but it's right there. And having a car with ecto is no joke" he commented, looking at his nails, lousily trimmed "I could attract ghosts and stuff in my home. So... you know, I am paying you to clean it anyway, right?"

Zim considered this as he rubbed his chin, still analyzing the windshield with his augmented eyes.

"Well, yes, I suppose..."

"Okay, cool, you can start now!"

Dib ran to the back, where he pulled a _beach chair_ , and lounged with hands behind his head, observing the alien's ass with zero amount of shame.

Well, we all choose our own poison, that's what people said, right?

The end.


End file.
